1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scouring pad holder and, more particularly, to a holder for removably engaging a scouring pad, such as a stainless steel pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is very common to use scouring pads, such as stainless steel, to aid in cleaning pots and pans. In the conventional use of such pads, the pad is held by hand. With extended use, the pad may become difficult to hold. Additionally, the hand or fingers, being so close to the scouring surface, may interfere with the cleaning operation.